


Not His Child

by M10_l10



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Becca’s scared, Billy’s angry, F/M, Forced Abortion, Mentions of Rape, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M10_l10/pseuds/M10_l10
Summary: What happens if Billy finds out Becca's pregnant before she leaves? *AU*
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher
Kudos: 1





	Not His Child

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* If you skipped looking at the tags there is non graphic mention of rape and abortion in this story.
> 
> This is a one shot I thought up during work, forgive it for being short.

Billy looked down at the pregnancy test in his hands, anger boiled through his body, he felt betrayed, they had agreed to wait to have kids. There’s no way this child could be his. Had she been that desperate for a child that she would sink to cheating on him? He’d have his answers soon as Becca would arrive home within the next couple of hours. He would have to confront her about this, as angry and terrified as he was about finding out the truth.

Becca arrived home in a good mood, glad to see Billy until she noticed him sitting at the table, stone faced and cold. “Billy” she approached cautiously, her stomach starting to turn, “sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Then she noticed what was sitting on the table in front of him and had the urge to vomit. “What is this?!” He said shoving the pregnancy test in her face, he was angrier than she’d ever seen him. “What the fuck did you do?! There’s no way this child could be mine!” “Before you get in over your head let me explain, please.” She rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm him, and swallowed hard, trying to calm her nerves, “Do you remember that Vought Christmas party? How Homelander stopped by to talk to us and showed an interest in me” He nodded, “a few weeks later he invited to his penthouse and” she hesitated “he, he raped me.” Becca saw her husbands eyes flash with anger as he tensed, ready to snap. “Billy, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner!” Tears rolling down her cheeks now. He pulled away from her roughly, “What exactly do you plan on doing with it” he snapped at her. “What do you mean ‘do with it’” she said quizzically. “I mean obviously you’re not gunna keep it.” Billy cocked his head to the side, daring her to challenge what he’d just said. She stayed silent. “You know you need an abortion.” “An abortion?! Billy, I could never do such a terrible thing.” She shook her head in horror, hand moving to her belly. Why would he suggest such a thing? “He RAPED you, why would you keep it?!” Billy’s eyes were dark. “Please, Billy, I love you, don’t make me do this.” Her eyes searched his pleadingly. “I can’t have you carrying some super cunt’s bastard child, now, can I? Come on, we’re leaving to get that thing terminated.” He pointed at her belly and reached to grab her, she pulled away, just out of his reach. “Come on, Becs” his eyes softened slightly, just enough to make her lose her guard, as he lunged forward to grab and drag her out to their car. She howled and fought against him the whole way, kicking, screaming, and begging, renewed tears streaming out of her eyes the whole way to the clinic. 

Once there Becca identified the clinic Billy had chosen as the Vought Clinic near their house. His hand gripping her arm as he pulled her in and up to the front desk, “We need an abortion performed on her please.” Billy spoke softly, his grip going from her arm to her back to reassure her, even though she still didn’t want this, she wouldn’t cause a scene and he knew it. They signed paper and then they had to wait a while and she was stressed so Billy asked for a sedative to help calm her, she swallowed it down and rested her head on his chest, trying to get her head together. Soon a couple of men in white scrubs came to get her, Billy followed behind her and as soon as they were through the double doors that led into the hall a gurney was pulled out and before she could tell what was happening she was being strapped to it, despite the sedative her anxiety spiked and she started to fight the restraints with vigor calling out to her husband “Billy! Billy, no. Billy, please!!” Becca thrashed helplessly, begging him to tell them to stop. “Please, Billy, you’re better than this, don’t let them do this!” she said, tears streaking down her eyes as they wheeled her away from him into an operating room, she felt a prick in her neck and then everything went black. 

Becca awoke knowing the inevitable had happened, she didn’t want to open her eyes, but the glaring lights above made it impossible. She groaned in pain as she turned to her side, knees curled to her chest, she could feel the blood dripping between her legs from the procedure, and she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her baby was gone and it was all his fault. Why had Billy done this to her? Why hadn’t he listened? She thought he loved her, maybe her didn’t. “Goddamnit Billy.” she murmured. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT” she screamed, letting every emotion she’d felt since she found out she was pregnant. “I’m going to fucking kill you!!” From behind the one way glass looking into the the room, Billy watched, tears in his eyes, he had made the only choice he could.


End file.
